Yorozuya Trio Adventures
by rrrb50
Summary: Yorozuya are just having different sorts of adventures or talks with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, back again with another FanFic. This time I chose Gintama, last night just random ideas came to me and I thought I might not miss that chance and write them in a sequel.

There will be lots of reference to others anime and also forgive me if I somehow insulted any awesome mangaka

This is just for fun so no grudge hold. And a warning, it might contain spoilers about other series

The characters will be the Yorozuya Trio, Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura.

Since everyone who knows Gintama at least remembers these three so no need explaining them.

Okay, sorry for that, let's get the FanFic started

"This summer is much more hotter than hot"

Summer, it was a very hot day. People from all the Edo were afraid to go out in this hot burning summer, they were just sitting inside waiting for rain to come and make it a little colder.

The Yorozuya Trio was the same too; Gintoki was sitting on his chair, with a paper fan in his hand. His face was on the table and he was drooling all over the table.

Shinpachi was lying on the sofa and he was also holding a paper fan and doing an impossible struggle to keep the heat away.

Kagura was sitting in front of the fan and doing different poses to keep her cool, Sadaharu was running here and there to get wind outside of the Yorozuya office.

"Ahh! Damn it, it's so hot today" Gintoki said with a troubled and annoyed expression on his face, his face was still on the table.

"Gin-san, please stop it. It feels more hot when you say it's hot", Shinpachi said that in a way like he was into his last moments of life and about to die.

"How many time do you want to say 'hot', you are making it even more hotter than I did," Gintoki punched his table,

"I mean, tell him what's with this, even look at that title 'This Summer is much more hotter than hot', what the hell huh? Why not just write 'hotter', do you want to tease us that much, you good for nothing author." Gintoki stood up angrily and looked at the roof angrily.

"Gin-chan shut up, I don't even have power to hear your blabbering right now" Kagura said while ignoring Gintoki.

"Why the hell everyone is against me," Gintoki was mad now, he sat down on the chair again and leaned back.

"Oi Author! Stop writing there, I will come out of words and kill you, just what the hell is wrong with everyone. First that Gorilla, he never misses a chance to tease me and put me in trouble and now this," Gintoki started rolling his chair in circles.

"Gin-san, please restrain from talking. I am trying to be calm here, I feel like I am in the Kyuubi den (*Kyuubi from Naruto)" Shinpachi went outside to get some air even though it was hot

"Author! You still need to learn some skills in writing kid, what's with this sentimental start. We all know you are just going to write crap and anything shitty that comes to your mind then why start it with a that calm sentence, Ah! I am so angry" The heat was making Gintoki go wild,

"Stop writing that, are you trying to cover that I am here to teach you, 'heat was making Gintoki go wild' don't do bullshit like this with me, I will teach you now," He stood up and put glasses on him and he suddenly transformed into Ginpachi-sensei

"Repeat after me, A for Apple, B for Big apple, C for Cute Apple, D for Dung Apple, E for Eating Apple, F for-" He couldn't complete his sentence when Kagura fell on him with a kick,

"Just shut up already, how long you are going to insult that Apple, even Steve Jobs would be crying in his grave, also what is that Dung Apple," Kagura was really angry

"You know, it's that apple the one with the bugs in it," Gintoki stood up and he was forcing a smile when he explained that

"Don't explain it," He was kicked in the stomach again by Kagura.

Kagura also went outside; she was very annoyed by Gintoki's crap talk.

Gintoki was left alone; he was lying on the floor after getting kicked by Kagura.

He stood up and after cleaning dust off his clothes, he picked the chair and sat on it again.

"I wish I could go to another anime, maybe 'Naruto' but war is going in that series and that shitty Sasuke just returned and became a good guy, trying to become Hokage *laughs* What is that guy thinking."

Shinpachi came inside, and went to kitchen to prepare Tea.

"Maybe One Piece is better, but that is just non-ending. I heard that Oda tells the whole story to everyone who becomes his assistant; maybe I can go to him and ask him to let me join the assistance team and after getting to know how the story will end, I will say goodbye to him and leave. Damn it! I want to get out of this 'How ONE Piece will end' question." He was talking to him, while Shinpachi came out of the kitchen running,

"Apologize! Apologize to Oda-sensei and Kishimoto-sensei" He was yelling pretty loudly

"~_Ara, _You were listening, I was just talking to myself"

"Apologize in front of me, I was taken out and Kagura-chan took all the Tsukkomi I wanted to make, damn this author giving my role to someone else, I will find him and beat him up for good. But first Gin-san apologize to both mangaka's" Shinpachi's face suddenly became scary.

"Okay! Okay! I am very sorry, Odachi-sensei and Kishimoto-sensei for talking bad about your stories" Gintoki joined hands like he really wants an apology.

"That's so like you, Gin-san." Shinpachi looked at Gintoki with a smiling look; his smile was very calm with his eyes closed and Gintoki felt like a calm atmosphere around him.

Gintoki blushed, "What are you looking at," he said that like an abused person who is a tsundere too.

"Are you thinking of doing a banana-play?" Gintoki was avoiding Shinpachi's face.

Suddenly, Shinpachi's calm smile turned into an evil smile of a beast,

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just joking, Shinpachi-kun, are you hearing me?" Gintoki was suddenly scared and came back to his usual character. The joke he did on Shinpachi made him go mad and he also kicked Gintoki and went back to the kitchen.

"I will never forgive you, I will have my revenge," Gintoki was talking to himself lying on the floor

"Author!" he yelled loudly

Thanks for reading, hope you like it

There will be more chapters coming later depends on that if people like it or not.

I am sorry for insulting the characters and Mangaka's

Also just google the words like "Tsukkomi" or "Tsundere"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait, I was ill last week so I couldn't write it.

Please enjoy and don't forget to post your review.

It's still summer but it was not hot anymore because of lots of rain, Yorozuya was also less lazy now and they were taking jobs.

It was 11:00AM, they were doing usual. Gintoki was lying on the sofa reading JUMP, he was moving the pages forward and backward reading to clear his boredom, Kagura was out with Sadaharu to a park for playing.

"This guy is still back with his crap story, I mean why the hell its always summer and what's with this sort of setting, why not make a boy love or at least a girl and a boy love story." He stood up.

"Introduce Glasses-kun too, just write off he is cleaning his ****"

"Please, Gin-san I am cleaning the room while wearing classes and I am not cleaning my ****," Shinpachi came running with a scary anger look.

"Ah Shinpachi-kun, what are you talking. The glasses are cleaning the *ahem* room while wearing you. You know, you are still in the Yorozuya because those glasses have been wearing you" Gintoki looked at Shinpachi picking his nose

Shinpachi was annoyed, "In which universe, does glasses wear a person." He punched Gintoki and went inside to cleaning again, he was very angry.

Actually, it's Shinpachi wearing the glasses,

"Eh? Did the writer just reply to me? Must be me imagining things." Gintoki thought.

The door bell rang, Shinpachi ran to look who it was. An Amanto was standing in front of him; he looked exactly like Idiot Prince but he had a vibe of a poor person. He was an exact economical appearance of Hasegawa.

He came inside and sat down; Shinpachi went inside to prepare tea.

He sat in front of Gintoki,

"Excuse me?" He looked towards Gintoki

Gintoki was ignoring him; he looked at him with a small peek

"Huh? Who are you?" Gintoki looked at him with an annoying look,

"I am here to ask you a request," He was talking very obediently

In the meantime, Shinpachi brought the tea and put the cup in front of him,

"Look old man, I am a samurai and you are an amanto. Do you think I will do any work from you?" Gintoki stood up with an angry expression; he kicked the floor which brought up dust around him.

Shinpachi looked at Gintoki and thought, "Even though he acts like an idiot, he still is a true samurai".

"Please, I will pay for it" the client got a little scared,

"Now you are trying to bribe us, we samurai aren't sold that easily."

"I will pay 350000 yen," He looked at Gintoki; he was still trembling with Gintoki scolding him like that.

For a moment, Gintoki stopped and became calm but then again he got angry and said,

"Humph, even if you give me 35000000 yen, I won't accept it." Gintoki made up his mind, does his true samurai awake when he saw an amanto.

"Please accept it" He begged and bows down on the floor,

"I told you I won't accept, do I look like an idiot," Gintoki stopped for a moment

"Gin-san, I am so proud to be working with you" Shinpachi thought, Gintoki's place inside Shinpachi's leveled up even more.

"I have a really big problem because of which I can't accept,"

"What is it?" The client asked,

"That's because do you look like a person who will pay 350000 yen" He yelled while looking at the client,

"That totally not the problem I thought and that's not samurai-like too" Shinpachi yelled and kicked Gintoki again,

"Okay, I will accept your request if it's easy and not too much work. Looks like if I stayed in the hands of this writer I will die after being kicked lots of times" Gintoki stood up and sat on the sofa again

"Actually I am looking for something," He brought up a picture and gave it to Gintoki.

"I don't know what sort of organism it is, but when I ate it yesterday it was very delicious. I searched around the galaxy but I couldn't find it. If you can help me find it I will pay you with whatever I can," He told them his request

Gintoki looked at a picture; suddenly he put a dull expression on his face. He suddenly got angry and annoyed; he got up and punched the client in the face.

Shinpachi caught him from behind and stopped him, "Oi, this thing you are looking for. These are…"

"Mangoes" He yelled

"You can buy them from anywhere, damn it you scared me when you said 'organism'. What the hell man, you are just a lost lamb, go buy them from any fruit shop. Wasting my time, just get up and go to hell for all I care." Gintoki was very pissed off and annoyed.

The client got up, he thanked Gintoki and left. He put a package there, when Gintoki looked at the package there were actually 350000 yen inside it. Gintoki started crying and thought, "He was really a good guy, and how can I face him again."

While he was still sulking, he heard Hijikata knocking at the door. After knocking once, he broke the door and came inside, he handcuffed Gintoki and started pushing him forward,

Gintoki was surprised at what was happening, Shinpachi came in between and tried stopping them,

"What are you doing Hijikata-san, why are you taking Gin-san as a prisoner?"

Hijikata was smoking a cigarette,

"Why? This guy has stolen 350000 yen and we were told about that by an amanto, he sure was a nice guy he even gave me a cup of tea." Hijikata said that and came out, he put Gintoki in the car went to the Shinsengumi's HQ

Gintoki was only able to yell, "What?"

Though after few days, Gintoki was free because he was able to tell them that it was that amanto who gave him that money though they didn't believed that but they still let him go. Of course they took the money and gave it to the bank from where it was robbed.

Gintoki learned his lesson for giving away his samurai heart, "I will never trust an amanto ever again" is what he always used to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Shintoki and Ginpachi (Part 1)

As usual, it was another peaceful day at Yorozuya. Kagura was out with her pet Sadaharu.

Shinpachi was sitting on one of the sofas at Yorozuya, he had a cup of tea in front of him, while Gintoki was sitting on his rolling chair reading weekly JUMP.

"~yare ~yare this week, JUMP was really amazing, I can't wait for the next week" Gintoki said while he was looking at JUMP while he was lifting it up and reading it.

"Gin-san, you should not spoil other series. The readers might run away, which will make the writer sad" Shinpachi took a sip of tea and said without looking at Gintoki.

"Don't remind me of that writer, I thought he might write some good stuff but no, look how much I was humiliated in the two chapters" Gintoki closed the manga and slam it on the table.

"Now that you mention it, even though the title is 'Yorozuya Trio Adventure' but in the two chapters there was no such thing as an adventure and even Kagura-chan appeared only for few moments" Shinpachi took another sip and fixed his glasses.

"Now look here Pa-tsun, I don't actually care about the writer, I won't even care if he dies." Gintoki rolled his chair and started looking outside from the window.

"Please dont say that" Shinpachi suddenly went into his straight man role and yelled at Gintoki.

The door bell rang; Shinpachi went to open the door. When he opened he opened the door, he saw Gingai standing in front of him. Gingai loves machines; the machines he makes are dull though. He was covered with dust and black oil dots were representing that he was working on another machine. Shinpachi had a bad feeling about it but he let him.

"Gingai-san, would you like have tea?" Shinpachi asked.

Gingai looked at Shinpachi and with a rude smile on his face and a proud expression he said,

"Humph, Tea is for kids if you want to give me something to drink then I would have Cold Oil"

"There is no way we can have that, and what the hell is 'cold oil', you old machine freak." Shinpachi yelled again.

"Gintoki, I have a request for you" Gingai looked at Gintoki.

"Hmm?" Gintoki peeked at Gingai while reading JUMP. He closed it and said,

"As always it will be about testing out your new machine"

"No, well yeah it's about testing it but this machine will amaze you" He suddenly became like a person who was being praised and he was feeling happy talking about his invention.

"I refuse, it will just blow. Just go watch 'Meet the robinson' that guy was also like you, blowing machines. I bet you will say that you managed to make a time machine, you want me to meet John Titor or something." Gintoki talked like he was really annoyed.

"No, it's not a time machine but you wouldn't know without trying." He smiled like it was something really great, though it was to provoke Gintoki.

"Okay I will do it, after testing dont show my face to me" Gintoki stood up and went towards the door, Gingai and Shinpachi also came with him.

When they reached Gingai's machinery lab, Gingai opened the shutter. There were two big bottle shaped device, both of them were connected with each other, one of them had a controller on it which had lots of buttons on it. The device was equal to a height of an average person; it was made for a person to easily stand on it.

"Just finish it already, how long are you planning to waste words on explaining that good-for-nothing device" Gintoki and Shinpachi did the Tsukkomi together.

Actually, the explanation was over.

"Eh? Did the writer answer me again?" Gintoki thought.

Gingai was pressing some buttons; he then turned back and invited Gintoki like a butler inviting a person to a hotel.

"Like hell we will enter that, the explanation was scary enough and even the looks of the machine tell that its bad news, and what's with that pose, you totally look like a person who is inviting us to the depth of hell. I am going home." Gintoki got angry and he turned back and started going home.

"Wait Gintoki, Please just test it once I won't ask you about it again." He tried to stop Gintoki.

"Well Gin-san we came this far so let's just test it" Shinpachi also agreed with Gingai.

Gintoki had no choice, he came back and stood inside that device, Shinapachi stood in the other one.

A glass wall covered them, Gingai started the device. Gintoki and Shinpachi lost conciousness and they felt like they were in space moving towards light.

After few minutes they came back to their senses. Both of them came out and looked at each other. Gintoki said,

"Old man Gingai, when did you put a mirror there?" Gintoki asked the same question that Shinpachi asked. They were really surprised, when they came near and shake hand with each other and yelled loudly because their minds were interchanged. Shinpachi became Gintoki and Gintoki became Shinpachi, they were looking for Gingai but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where that old man did go off too" Ginpachi was looking around, angry at Gingai.

"Gin-san, looks like Gingai-san left a message" Shintoki was holding a piece of paper left by Gingai.

"Shinpachi-kun, seeing myself calling people very obediently even in this depressed situation makes me feel like losing my character" Ginpachi had a forced smile on his face.

"I can say the same for you, your character will get better from rotten but my straight character will become rotten like you." Shintoki yelled and kicked the machine.

"Ara~ Shinpachi-kun, you are already trying to copy my character" Ginpachi giggled and was looking at something rotten.

"Damn you, Sadist Gintoki. Just shut up and read the paper Gingai left" Shintoki sighed.

They opened the paper and looked in it,

"Looks like you have survived and my experiment was a success, I can earn lots of money if I sell it to an underground organization. Have fun with your interchanged minds, well it was meant for the interchange of mind but looks like your bodies were changed. Well the next experiment will be successful; I will be depending on you again. The brain will come back after two days, today and tomorrow. If you both sleep at the same time tomorrow night then you will get your minds back or else the one sleeping will make the other person's mind go wild into the wind and because the body will die so the mind of other person will die too, so be careful.

P.S Since you told me not to show my face after the test so I won't show my face, that's why I left the note"

They read everything that was inside the paper,

"Damn that old man, I will show him that I can be a straight character too" Ginpachi was hyped and Shintoki was also the same,

"I will become a rotten character for two days" Shintoki said.

"Dont say 'rotten', even though it's true" Ginpachi was the one who made the tsukkomi.

"That's right, that's the way to do it" Shintoki smiled.

At that time, both of the samurai had a manly expression on their face, facing the sun from the shop,

"But first of all..." Both of them looked back,

"Destroy this thing." A kick from Shintoki and Ginpachi destroyed the device, they left the shop, both of them vowed to each other,

"Let's go, partner"

Gingai heard their conversation from his hiding spot and he felt like he did something...really good

...to be continued

Sorry, I wanted to make a longer chapter but still my fever is not letting me

Just to clear the confusion, Shintoki is actually Gintoki but Shinpachi's mind is controlling it, same goes for Ginpachi


	4. Chapter 4

Shintoki and Ginpachi (Part 2)

After getting their mind interchanged, Shintoki and Ginpachi vowed to each other that they will play the part they received through deceiving methods.

"Gin-san lets head to Yorozuya for now. We don't want someone else to find us." Shintoki suggested.

"No, Shinpachi we might get found out easily if we are together. You go to the office and I will go to your house and return after evening." Ginpachi told him his idea.

"Okay but don't do anything with my sister." Shintoki suddenly changed his expression like a deliquent scaring students.

"Of course I won't, that beast-type strength holding sister of yours is too much for me, she is the last person that I want to find about this mess." Ginpachi with a scary expression said.

"Well then, good luck to both of us. Let's try our best in keeping each other's character, partner" They parted ways after that.

Shintoki was going towards Yorozuya, whike he was just few meters away from Gengai's shop he bumped into Katsura who was with Elizabeth. Out of habit he said,

"Katsura-san, Elizabeth-san, fancy meeting you here." He had his usual smiling expression.

Katsura noticed and looked toward Shintoki, Elizabeth was standing behind Katsura,

"It's Gintoki, isn't it? It's been a while" He smiled while they stood face to face.

Katsura put a hand on Shintoki's shoulders, Shintoki was surprised he never thought that Gintoki and Katsura were very friendly, since usually Shinpachi saw them fighting and not getting along.

"Gintoki, it's the first time you have called me with my real name and also with -san, I am moved but it hurts not to do the punch line so please go back to being the same rotten person you are." Katsura shed few tears.

"Damn it, I don't know if I should feel sorry for Katsura-san or pity Gin-san" Shintoki thought.

Katsura was still holding his shoulder, then suddenly he started laughing loudly, Shintoki got more surprised,

"Now Gintoki, become rot-" Katsura couldn't complete his sentence and Shintoki kicked him on the face which caused Katsura to fall down. Shintoki left after that, with a bleeding nose Katsura stood up and said,

"That's more like you, Gintoki"

Elizabeth wrote on the board he always carry and showed it to Katsura,

"He was acting suspicious, it must be a different person,"

"Now that you mention it," Katsura thought for a moment, then with a sudden shock like he understood everything,

"Maybe he has a bad tooth teasing him," saying that he went his own way with a satisfying look.

Shintoki was rushing towards Yorozuya, he thought,

"Gin-san, you really live a hard life. I must hurry before I bump into more weirdos"

Ginpachi was also rushing towards Shinpachi's house, he saw Okita Sougo standing in the way, and he was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform,

"You seem to be in a rush, boss," He looked at Ginpachi was a smiling expression on his face, he was standing with the side pose and he looked left when he looked at Ginpachi.

Ginpachi stopped, "You called me Boss, so it seems you known about our situations."

He came near Ginpachi and said, "I don't know about your situation, but actually it was me who made this situation." His smiled suddenly turned evil and sadistic.

Ginpachi got angry, he attacked Okita with a kick but he managed to dodge it by jumping backwards but Ginpachi's attack didn't stopped there, he came flying towards him with a dash, holding a metal stick he found around the area. He swung it with a full killing intent towards Okita, but he managed to stop the attack with his sword,

"I think you should stop it, Boss. It's no use fighting me, I was getting bored so I asked that old man to make that thing and use it on you two. Don't hold it against me because you can't do anything about it." Okita smiled

Ginpachi was not stopping; he used full force on the stick which made Okita jump backwards. Okita started running,

"Adios" He said and left into the streets, Ginpachi didn't have the strength to follow him because he was in Shinpachi's body; it was hard for him to fight. He started walking fast towards Shinpachi house, it was around afternoon. After ten minutes he reached the house of Shinpachi.

"I must get in Shinpachi's character first, Ahhh! Even though I said I will copy his character, but how should I react here. I have seen him coming home when I come along but still I don't know how these sibilings act when they are alone." Ginpachi was thinking and troubling himself.

"I am like a new boy going to a new school and he thinks that how he should act for the first time to get the better expression." Ginpachi was thinking more into it.

"Never mind, I will just go and see what happens." He made up his mind when a voice came from behind,

"What are you spacing here for, Shin-chan." It was Otae standing behind wearing a pink Yukata with red flowers on it, she was holding a bag which contained vegetables for the dinner. She was smling looking at Ginpachi,

"It's nothing Sister, I was just taking fresh air. Come on, let's go inside," Gintoki was able to save his cover and he was still scared about the consequences that might follow.

They came inside and Otae went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Ginpachi went to Shinpachi's room just to avoid suspiciousness. When he came inside Shinpachi's room, he started smashing his head with the wall,

"Damn I, what the hell was I thinking coming here. I am all alone with a woman who is capable of world domination." Ginpachi was sweating thinking and he was being more and depressed, he lay down on Shinpachi's bed and just closed his eyes.

Then he heard Otae's voice calling that dinner is ready, Ginpachi hurried and came out to have dinner. It was already evening out there, when Ginpachi looked at his plate he saw a black matter giving out dark aura.

With a annoying and hateful look, he asked

"Sister, what is this?"

"These are boiled eggs, and also rice. I made them with love." She put a big smile on his face which closed her eyes.

"Oh, I see. From which planet did you have them?" Ginpachi was still not able to see that matter and was about to puke.

"Shin-chan _tara_~, I got them from earth of course."

"I see, I don't have an appetite today so I will be going to Yorozuya since Gin-san said he had something to discuss with us."

"Really, is that so, then hurry up and eat it." She just picked the whole plate and smashed it on Ginpachi's face, and then he was forced to eat all of it. He managed to swallow them but then he puked when he left the house.

"Shinpachi, you have it hard." Ginpachi thought.

Ginpachi reached the Yorozuya, it was night around 9 o' clock. Shintoki was sitting on Gintoki's chair reading manga, he was having hard time dealing with Kagura. Shintoki already got himself kicked and punched multiple times.

When Ginpachi came inside, Shintoki said,

"Oh Shinpachi, you came at night today, did you forgot something here?" Shintoki was totally copying Gintoki, his expressions and his style of talking.

"No, I am just here for few moments and I will leave. Kagura-chan you can go to sleep if you want." Ginpachi came inside and sat on the sofa,

"It's okay, you don't have to worry ~_aru_" Kagura ingnored him, she was eating her favorite Sukonbu.

After a while, she started yawing. Ginpachi and Shintoki were waiting for this moment. Sadaharu was already asleep.

"Kagura-chan, shouldn't the girls go to sleep at this hour. It's already past 10 o' clock." Shintoki looked at Kagura through JUMP, he was fully nervous that he was holding the manga upside down.

After a while, she went to sleep. Both of them took a calm breath but the real problem was starting now.

Shintoki took out another futon and placed it next to Ginpachi's.

"Okay, listen today we will practice to sleep at the same time so that we can get our minds back. I don't care about you but I want my mind back." Ginpachi explained the whole idea.

"I think that last line isn't an idea and why the hell should I care about you, I also want my mind back." Shintoki replied

"Our relief depends on each other so we should together, partner."

They decided and then they both closed their eyes, waiting for the sleep to come. The ticking of clock was like the most annoying sound ever, the noise coming from streets. They never felt this before but now that they want to sleep together, they can't do it.

"Damn it, we are getting nowhere with this. Let's sleep with our back facing each other, and count sheep." Ginpachi gave the idea and changed sides, Shintoki did the same.

They started counting sheep; they kept counting while the numbers reached above fifty.

"I can't it this way, how much you counted. Tell me how much you counted." Shintoki suddenly opened his eyes and sat down.

"I was at fifty eight." Ginpachi replied

"I knew it; I was at fifty four right now. We need to be in sync if we want to sleep together like that." Shintoki yelled.

"What's this noise are you making, Gin-chan" Kagura woke up and opened the door; she saw Ginpachi and Shintoki sleeping together.

"Sorry I didn't knew you two progressed this far." Saying that she closed the door and went back to sleep.

"Wait, Hey you really are misunderstanding, it's not like we are doing any Yaoi or banana-play here. We are just trying to solve a problem." Shintoki and Gintoki were yelling together, pulling their face out from the door.

"Okay Okay, I get it. Good Luck at it." Kagura replied from the closet.

"I am sure she still misunderstands but we can solve it later." Shintoki suggested and they went back to their beds.

"Gin-san, we will see what will happen the tomorrow night. Let's just sleep the way we can tonight." Shintoki just slept and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so too, partner." They both did a bro-fist and went to sleep.

First of all, sorry for the late update.

Second I am still trying to write long chapters but can't, but if you notice that every chapter has more words than last one, so I am increasing with a slower pace

Thanks for reading, do post a review and follow it


	5. Chapter 5

Shintoki and Ginpachi (Part 3-Final)

(The following morning) Shintoki and Ginpachi woke up; they had a really hard night trying to sleep.

Shintoki yawned and said, "How was the night for you?"

Ginpachi kicked him out of the bed, which resulted in him rolling and crashing with the sofa where Kagura was sitting, Shintoki stood up suddenly and with an angry expression he yelled,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell, you ask? It's my line, I was trying to sleep all night and you were desperately walking here and there in the room. Making weird sounds while keeping the sound as low as possible, what were you thinking?" Ginpachi was very angry as well.

"That's my line; you were the one doing all that and now you are putting that blame over me." Shintoki also didn't stayed back and answered.

"Really, then who was it?" Ginpachi suddenly calmed down.

"I don't know." Both Shintoki and Ginpachi calmed down.

Kagura who was watching them fight silently, stood up

"What are you Yaoi-Brothers talking with each other; you were all tangled with each other at night, and now you are fighting like a married couple. Humph, I don't even want to look at you." She was ignoring them

Ginpachi and Shintoki with a shocking expression thought, "She is totally misunderstanding us, she really is misunderstanding something."

"Listen Kagura-chan, we are in a desperate situation which we can't tell you but it's not what you think it is," Shintoki tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"Then you are raped, poor Gin-chan. I never thought Shinpachi was that intense when it came to that." She sighed and sat back on the sofa. She is totally misunderstanding and thinking more into the situation. She didn't know that Gintoki and Shinpachi have their body interchanged so she thought that Shinpachi was the one who forced Gintoki, which is also a misunderstanding.

Ginpachi and Shintoki thought that they should let it be like that since they still have another night where they will sleep together. They will just clear the misunderstanding after that.

There was a knock on the door; a customer came at the door. Ginpachi opened the door; the customer was a very rich man. His body was very fat and was wearing sun glasses, even inside the room. He was wearing gold everywhere; on his hands, neck and even on the clothes.

Shintoki gave him tea, he was still not good at it but being inside Shinpachi's body, he was forced to do that. Shintoki was sitting on Gintoki's place and he looked at the customer, he was sitting like gentlemen despite the fact that he was in his 40's.

"I am going on to a business meeting today and I want you to take care of my pet, he is a little puppy. You can stay at my home till then." He sat a little side posed and looked at Shintoki.

"It's a small job, but we accept it." Shintoki stood up, along with Ginpachi and Kagura.

They reached that man's house, it was really luxurious and it looked exactly like a villa. Starting from the main gate, there was a stone road way and around its sides was different plants and garden. There was a dog playing in the garden. He was a brown furry dog and his height was around the same as Sadaharu, his ears and tail was white.

"This is the dog," The customer pointed at him, "Please take care of him, take a notice that he gets wild when the clock hits 12 so be careful. Try not to make him angry because if that happens, he goes completely wild and starts killing people." He left after introducing the dog.

Ginpachi and Shintoki were completely pale, hearing that they will have to take care of a wild dog. He was like Sadaharu, if he goes wild he will start killing people.

They thought of letting the dog play and they just lay down on the clean and refreshing garden. The smell of the flowers was making the garden a peaceful place.

Suddenly, a huge amount of mud was thrown over Ginpachi and Shintoki; it was the dog that did that, they stood up angrily and threw the mud back towards the dog. They regret their sudden action after that, the dog was becoming angry and he was turning red, his teeth grew out and became more sharpened. Now he was looking more like a wild wolf.

"Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan, I think the red sign doesn't always mean to stop." Ginpachi with a trembling and scared voice looked at them and said, and then they started running towards the outside.

The dog was chasing them, he was very fast. They went into the streets and going through narrow streets made the dog slower.

The Yorozuya were running aimlessly without looking back, "Why the hell is he only chasing us?" Ginpachi asked

"How the hell should I know," Shintoki who was already out of breath was more annoyed by Ginpachi's question.

After a long period of running, the dog started to get slower and he was returning to his older and calm self, Yorozuya also managed to lose him. While in some broken down street, a kid bumped into them who was scared and crying. Looking at Gintoki and the others, he became more scared and ran away from there. After a little while, some thugs came looking for that kid, they asked Yorozuya that if they saw the kid. Shintoki who was the leader, was looking down. The dog jumped at them from behind, Shintoki punched his chin, which not only threw him back but he also became calm and obedient.

He was smiling, "You are looking for a kid, right?" He asked

"Yes, have you seen him?" One of the thugs answered.

"Well if you want to do something with that kid, why not talk with his parents first." Shintoki brought out his wooden sword and attacked them. They were all carrying different weapons like knives, hammers and wooden swords.

Shintoki was smashing and moving just like Gintoki, Ginpachi and Kagura also joined the show. After a while, they just beat up all of them, they ran away without looking back.

"Sorry but Gin-san, there is no one who can copy or replace you. I can never become you, and same goes for you. You are a kind soul, not some crazy otaku like me." He was still looking down, filled with tears. He was thinking of good memories he shared with Gintoki and Kagura. While Gintoki was moved by his words, Kagura was confused that why Gintoki is calling himself Gintoki.

Ginpachi came forward and put his hand on Shintoki's shoulder, "Idiot, I am not a kind soul. It's just you who stop me from doing the bad things."

Shintoki looked back at Kagura, "Kagura-chan, the truth is that our bodies have interchanged so I am Shinpachi and inside my body is Gin-san." They explained all the things that happened to them in the Gengai's shop.

She thought for a moment and then she clapped and said, "I get it now, since it's that old man's creation. It would surely go wrong, and it did. Because of that you are all like lovers together."

"No, you don't get a single thing." Both of them thought with an annoyed look.

After that they took the dog back to its owner and after finishing the request they came back, it was already evening. Shintoki already told his sister that he will be staying at Yorozuya.

After having lunch, Kagura went to sleep early saying, "Well I will be in my closet and I won't hear anything so just do your thing." The irritating look she was making was hurting both of them hardly.

When Kagura left, both of them kept watching TV until both of them got really sleepy, there was only half an hour left till the 12 o' clock, they hurried and went to sleep. They brought futon and lay down. They both slept with their backs towards each other with their eyes closed. They were just thinking of sleeping. Just like the last night, they were hearing footsteps, they opened their eyes and sat down but there was no one,

"Why are messing with me, I will kill you if I didn't changed back to my old body." Ginpachi yelled,

"Like hell I want to stay in this body, I feel like a pervert," Shintoki also replied back with full force

"Look who's talking now, who was the one who cried there and talked big." Ginpachi brought out a trump card,

"I wanted to emotionally hurt you and I thought that if we did that, we might return to our bodies." The fight continued by Shintoki's punch line.

They then calmed down and then went to sleep but this time, they were facing each other but that didn't continue for long and they returned to their older self. The footsteps continued again, both of them were pretending to be sleep and they saw that it was a robot placed by Gengai at the window. It was small and had a camera attached to it so it was easy to see when they are awake. They were moving down slowly and kicked the machine and threw it towards Gengai's shop.

The footsteps were stopped, after that they just went to sleep easily. They were already very tired of what happened to them in the day, all the running and fighting made them pretty tired.

(Next morning) The sun was shining, Gintoki was still asleep and then suddenly he was kicked, he woke up without knowing anything and nervous.

"Shinpachi, why are you inside my bed." Shinpachi was angry

"Who is Shinpachi, idiot girl? I am Okita." Gintoki answered.

"Gin-san! Its chaos, everything went wrong." Kagura opened the door and she was out of breath.

"Shinpachi? Then that means that…" Kagura thought, who is inside Shinpachi's body right now.

(At Shinsengumi's HQ)

"Why am I here, I am sure I slept last night with Shinpachi and today I am inside that Okita's body." Gintoki was thinking while being inside Okita's body.

Everything went wrong; somehow all of those who know that they interchanged bodies slept at the same time and instead of going back their minds went somewhere else.

Shinpachi was inside Kagura, Kagura was inside Shinpachi, Okita was inside Gintoki's body and Gintoki was stuck inside Okita's body.

(Ginpachi and Shintoki – Finish

Look forward to the next adventures)

Sorry about the late update, I will try to be more frequent now since I am finally free from this fever.

Please post reviews so that I am kept motivated.


End file.
